Some applications request a temperature measurement for a material whose temperature shall be measured, as further or correct processing require certain temperature. For this purpose, a temperature sensor measuring the temperature of material can be in direct contact of the material. However, this is not always suitable, if the material is transported at high speeds, thereby causing mechanical stress on the sensor and the material itself. Small variations or fluctuation of the material positions at such high speeds may damage the sensor or leading to a shorter lifetime.
In other applications chemical agents are used and a sensor in contact with such agent may produce distorted signals.
Consequently there is a need of a sensor arrangement, which protects the senor form a hazardous environment while enabling reliable temperature measurements.